


SaberLight69

by iihappydaysii



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Anonymous Sex, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grindr, M/M, Smut, brian and brianna, brian and john are my only true otp, discussion of daddy kink, hook up app, jamie and john are best friends, jamie had twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: John Grey tries grindr for the first time and when his anonymous hook up arrives at his door, he discovers it's none other than Brian Randall, his best friend Jamie Fraser's son, who he had no idea was gay.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, (past/unrequited), Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Lord John Grey/Brian Randall, Lord John Grey/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	SaberLight69

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the beta, mistresspandora!!
> 
> for the outlanderbingo2020 challenge dating app hook-up

_ LordBeefsteak, 37 _

_ Gay, Top, New to this, New to Grindr, Not to being gay, I’ve been gay my whole life _

John considered uploading a picture of his face, but it felt too vulnerable, though he couldn’t quite explain why. Instead, he uploaded a shirtless picture he’d taken in the bathroom mirror at the gym several months ago.

_ Hell _ , he thought,  _ it’s not like I’m on here to find the love of my life. _

After a good five minutes of hesitation, John finally added his profile with a swift tap. He played around with the app noncommittally, until temptation sucked him. He started swiping left or right on the faces and bodies that intrigued him. Swiping felt shallow, but it was what it was. He needed this, someone, a body to clear his mucked-up mind. 

John yelped at the first beep of a match. Then, almost immediately, there was another. And another. He chewed on his lip as he stared down at the small bubbles. Maybe he should delete the thing and be done with it. This wasn’t his style anyway, but God, it had been so long since he’d had a good fuck. Since Stephan was in the country last, as a matter of fact, and that had been six months ago. But was he this desperate, John asked himself as he stared down at the app on his phone.  _ Yes, yes I am.  _

With a deep breath to steady himself, he opened the first notification:  _ How big is ur cock _

John rolled his eyes and ignored it, looking at his second match instead… and it was a hole pic. A very hairy hole pic.

Rolling his eyes, he opened up his third match. SaberLight69. He remembered swiping right on this one well. Because of his age, For one. He was only twenty-four so John had considered passing on him, but the profile had made him smile—  _ gay, bottom, twink, star wars nerd, dtf, not looking for anything serious, will call you daddy, but only ironically _ —and he had a gorgeous body. Fingers crossed the match’s first comment wouldn’t ruin it.

**SaberLight69:** a shirtless profile pic too? so, I guess we’re both thots

**LordBeefsteak:** Care to explain what a thot is.

**SaberLight69:** you’re on Grindr and you don’t know what a thot is? you sweet summer child.

**LordBeefsteak:** At least it’s sunny in King’s Landing. You’d freeze your cock off up there with the Starks.

**SaberLight69:** at least you watch tv. thank god.

**LordBeefsteak:** Or maybe I’ve just read the books. ;)

**SaberLight69** : you’re lucky you’re hot.

**LordBeefsteak:** Hot? Am I now?

**SaberLight69:** from what i can see? definitely. i wouldn’t be opposed to seeing more, to be honest.

**LordBeefsteak:** Would you like me to reveal myself to you one appendage at a time?

**SaberLight69:** yes, please. start with the elbow. i’m horny for elbows. 

Grey sighed, shaking his head, then he opened his phone camera, took an awkward picture of his right elbow, and sent it to the guy.

**LordBeefsteak:** Are you hard for me now?

**SaberLight69:** so hard, daddy.

**LordBeefsteak:** No.

**SaberLight69:** but daaaaaddddy *pouts*

**LordBeefsteak:** I will block you, you little brat. 

**SaberLight69:** fuck.

**LordBeefsteak:** What?

**SaberLight69:** I was kidding about the daddy thing, but getting called a brat? I think I might’ve just found a new kink.

**LordBeefsteak:** and you know what happens to little brats?

_ What am I doing? This boy is a stranger. On the internet. _ With tiny pink nipples he wanted to suck and bite until they were sore and puffy.

**SaberLight69:** do they get a spanking?

**LordBeefsteak:** If they want one.

**SaberLight69:** oh, no. don’t spank me. /s

**SaberLight69:** (/s means sarcasm)

**LordBeefsteak:** We’re going to have to change the subject if you want me to stay somewhat respectable.

**SaberLight69:** in that case, we’re never, ever, changing the subject

**LordBeefsteak:** kid…

**SaberLight69:** fuck yeah, call me kid.

**LordBeefsteak:** Jesus Christ.

**SaberLight69** : you ever hooked up with someone on here?

**LordBeefsteak:** I’ve never used Grindr before today. Have you hooked up with someone?

**SaberLight69:** a… couple times. do you want to? hook up that is?

**LordBeefsteak:** You’re serious?

**SaberLight69:** would you be into it? the app says you’re only like 10 minutes away. imagine, in just a few minutes you could have my lips around your cock.

**LordBeefsteak:** You’re making a good case.

**SaberLight69:** so yes, then?

**LordBeefsteak:** Fine. 

* * *

John’s doorbell rang. He checked his breath one more time, looked at himself in the entryway mirror, and then he walked to the front door with a pounding heart. God, he was nervous. He hadn’t had sex in so long and, of course, he’d never hooked up with a random stranger he’d met online before. But the guy was here now and turning back would be awkward. Besides, the man did have those pretty nipples. No, John most definitely did not want to turn back, so he opened the door. 

Blue, untied Converse pressed into the welcome mat beneath fitted blue jeans and a soft-looking graphic tee with moth holes at the hem. A hand was tucked into his pocket, a wrist ringed by a very unusual and very familiar Pac-Mac watch. 

John’s head snapped up. “Brian, what the hell are you doing here?”

“John?” Brian’s eyes widened, plush bottom lip dropping open. “Shit. You moved.”

“Yes, while you were at school,” John said casually, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Wait… if you didn’t know I moved, how are you here?”

Brian blinked and swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I’m pretty sure you were supposed to give me a spanking.”

“Sweet Jes—” John latched onto Brian’s arm and yanked. “Get in here!” 

John slammed the door behind Brian, his mind spinning like a car tire stuck in the mud. 

“I can’t… believe you’re gay.” Brian blinked. “I had no idea.”

“You think  _ you’re _ surprised.” John laughed awkwardly. It’s not that John hid his sexuality, it just wasn’t something he brought up often. His dating life was private, personal, and it made Jamie somewhat uncomfortable given their history. “Do your parents know?”

Brian frowned, a shadow crossing his face. “Dad does, Frank not Jamie, of course, and I think Bree does, you know, the twin-thing…but Mom doesn’t because she would tell Jamie and he would lose his shit, right? God, does he know you’re gay?”

John looked at his own bare feet, trying not to allow himself to slip too far back into difficult memories. “He… knows.”

It had been stupid. Reaching for Jamie Fraser’s hand. Assuming someone like Jamie would have feelings that could match his own. That had been so long ago, though. After all these years, they’d settled into friendship and those emotions had faded and transformed. There was love between John and Jamie still, but it was not a romantic love and had not been for a long time.

“He’s never mentioned it.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” John said. Then, he pulled himself together and returned to the real problem at hand. “Brian, you know what you’re doing is incredibly dangerous.”

He’d come to know and respect Brian. He was not the sort of man who needed to be out trolling for anonymous dick like he had no other options. It was inexplicable and worrying… and something else he could not yet name.

Brian groaned and leaned against the wall. “John, you can’t be serious!”

Grey was incredibly serious. He frowned to emphasize his point. “I could’ve been a serial killer.”

“I could’ve been too and you’re the one that invited a stranger into your house.”

“Yes, well…”  _ Good point _ , John thought,  _ now how to deflect? _ “You also lied about your age.”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “Because you get way more creeps when you say you’re nineteen. And, besides, I’m almost twenty, anyway!”

_ Creeps? What creeps? I’ll kill anyone who _ … John huffed, suddenly dizzy. “Your profile said you were twenty-four. I never would’ve even seen your profile had you not lied. I’m not out trolling for teenagers,” John spoke through his teeth. He’d chosen twenty-four as his youngest cut off and felt that had been pushing it. Sure, the first time he’d ever seen Brian, he’d found the kid attractive. He had been running down the street in short pink running shorts for God’s sake, and John hadn’t known he was Jamie’s son yet.

Brian twisted the decoder ring on his finger, frowned and whispered, “I know.”

“And, I didn’t lie about my age!” John went on. “So what the hell do you think you’re doing hooking up with a thirty-seven-year-old man?”

“You wouldn’t be the oldest,” the kid snapped, one of his hands balling into a fist.

Another bout of inexplicable fury rolled through John and he swallowed it down.

“You’re not helping your case, Brian.” John glared but then sighed. Brian deserved better than what he seemed to expect for himself. “I’m serious. What are you doing? You’re a good looking kid. You’re smart. You go to Harvard. You should be dating guys your own age, not… blowing middle-aged men you met on the internet.”

The thought of Brian on his knees for other men made John see fucking red, and no, he wasn’t going to examine that thought farther either.

Brian pulled back his shoulders, eyes flashing defiantly. “I let them fuck me too if you want to know.”

John’s jaw clenched and he stepped closer to Brian. He smelled like ripe strawberries, which made John even more frustrated. “Tell me you use protection.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot.”

Frowning, John shook his head. Brian was remarkable, and not just physically. He was so bright—top of his class according to Jamie. He was compassionate and giving. When most guys his age were out partying on the weekends, Brian volunteered at a food pantry and sang and played his guitar at the local nursing home. Brian Randall was special. Men like him didn’t come around every day. 

John sighed. “I just don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t,” Brian grumbled, looking down at his shoes.

“Is this because you’re trying to hide it from Jamie? I know Jamie’s a little old fashioned, but he loves you. Even if he didn’t understand, he would accept you and if he was a dick about it, I’d kick his arse for you.”

A small smile flickered on Brian’s face and his eyes warmed as they looked up at him. “I don’t think you could take Jamie.”

“You’d be surprised, and I’m pretty sure your sister would be my second.” John smiled at the dueling reference. Brian was a history major and would understand. Finally, John relaxed. He’d been ready for sex, but he could easily settle for a relaxing evening with Brian Randall. He’d always enjoyed the boy’s company. He was a great conversationalist and, if they ever played chess, John actually had a chance of beating him, unlike when he would play Brian’s father. 

“What time is it?” John checked his watch.  _ 5:30.  _ “We could order take-out. There’s a new Thai place I’ve been wanting to try.”

They could also rent a movie and spend the evening as friends. He'd only seen Brian once since he’d returned from school. At Jamie and Claire's Memorial Day that Brianna had invited her new, older boyfriend to. Jamie had been less than thrilled with that. While Jamie was busy fuming, John and Brian had spent almost the whole day talking. He hadn’t even realized until now what a great day that had been. 

John walked into the kitchen and started digging through his drawers for the take-out menu.

“You’re… gay,” Brian said, making John jump, surprised. He hadn’t realized the other man had followed him.

John turned to face Brian, a single brow raised. “I believe we’ve established that, yes.” Then, he tilted his head and smiled, soft. “I’ve been through it all, Brian, so if there’s something you want to talk about—”

“You’ve been gay this whole time.” That look of utter bewilderment had not yet left Brian.

“That’s generally how it works.” What the hell is this kid getting at? 

Brian gripped his ginger curls and spun, turning his back to John. Untied shoelaces clacked on the kitchen tile. “God, that makes this so much worse.”

“Makes what worse?” John took a tentative step closer, then laid a hand on Brian’s lean shoulder, coaxing him to turn back around. “Brian, what are you talking about?”

“The fact that I’ve had a stupid fucking crush on you since my high school graduation party.” He gasped like he’d shocked himself with the admission.

The graduation party. The party he’d gone to with Jamie as support since Claire’s ex-husband would be there. That was the day he’d seen an attractive redhead running in a pair of pink shorts… the day Jamie had rolled down the window and called out to him, “Hey, son” and John had immediately been submerged in a deep sea of guilt.

“Dammit. Sorry.” Brian shook his head, blushing. “I should go.”

“Don’t.” John reached out for Brian’s wrist but caught his hand instead. 

Brian stopped, didn’t pull away, but turned back to look at John. “You want to know why I don’t date, why I spend time hooking up with older men on the internet? Because every time I’m on my knees for them or bent over their beds, I imagine it’s you. You think I haven’t tried dating, John. I have… but I feel like a jerk every time. When they hold my hand or when they kiss me, I spend the whole time wishing it were you.”

John had no description for the way that made him feel because he’d never felt this way before. 

“I didn’t know,” John said, still latched onto his hand.

“Well, now, you do, and now I’m the most embarrassed I’ve ever been in my life, so can you please just let me go?”

Brian tried to tug his hand away, but John kept his grip. He couldn’t let him go.

The first time he’d seen Brian, John had been attracted to him. Then, he’d spoken to the young man, seen him up close and heard his voice, and been  _ besotted _ . He’d felt insane for it, tried to ignore it, and yet every time he and Brian found themselves together, they’d gravitate towards each other. Perhaps it answered the question as to why he hadn’t had a real relationship since, well, sometime before he’d fucking met Brian Randall.

“I should let you go,” John said, low. “A good man would let you go.”

“You’re a good man,” Brian whispered.

“Am I…?” John swallowed. Those plump pink lips were mere inches away. “I’m not so sure, anymore.”

He could’ve kissed Brian or Brian could’ve kissed him. John couldn’t tell either way. All he knew, all that mattered, was that they were, in fact, kissing.

When John came back to his senses, he had Brian backed against the wall and their foreheads were pressed together. “Your father is going to kill me,” John said, breathlessly. 

“I thought you said you could take him.”

“I lied… but—God, Brian—fuck it.” John wandered his hands over Brian’s arms and shoulders and soft, plump cheeks. “You’re done, do you hear me? Done meeting strange, older men on the internet. All of it, of you, is for me now, right? If we’re going to do this, you’re done with it.”

Brian shivered and nodded, leaning into John’s touch. “Yes. Only you. It’s only ever you I wanted.” 

John lifted Brian into his arms, then deposited him on the kitchen table.

Brian laughed. “Holy shit, you’re strong.”

“Or maybe…” John kissed a warm spot beneath his ear. “….you’re small.”

“I’m taller than you,” Brian pouted, kicking his legs. His untied shoelaces smacked John in the legs.

“Barely,” John said against his lips.

They kissed a few moments longer, then Brian placed a hand on John’s shoulder, holding him back.

“Take me upstairs.”

“Brian. I don’t know if we should—”

“Do you want me?”

“Of course.”

“Then…” Brian ran a hand down John’s chest. “…take me upstairs.”

Fuck it. John snatched Brian’s hand, pulling. They rushed through the house together in a mad flurry, up the stairs, and into John’s bedroom. John shoved Brian back onto the bed. The kid looked up at him with a shit-eating grin.

“Can I ask you something?” John started to unbutton his shirt. “Did you like being called kid because that’s what I call you?”

“Uh, duh.” Brian pressed his lips together into a tight line. “Though now I’m not particularly thrilled you were calling some random internet twink ‘kid’.”

John shrugged out of his shirt and crawled over Brian. “I promise. From here on out. To only call you that.”

Brian opened his mouth and John shut it with a kiss. They melted into each other, like butter on fresh toast, exploring with hands and mouths and fingertips. John guided Brian farther back against the pillows, then kissed his way down the boy’s body, rucking up his t-shirt around his ribs, then moving his mouth down his tight stomach to his navel. 

Brian reached under John’s neck, unbuttoned his jeans frantically, messily, kicking until the denim and his shoes were on the floor. John pushed Brian’s legs up.

“So…” Brian leaned on the pillows, a single red eyebrow raised. “If I’m ‘kid’, does that mean I do have to call you ‘Daddy’. Because I will if you’re into that.”

“For the love of God, Brian. No.” John sighed, leaning his forehead on Brian’s bent knee. “Have men actually asked you to call them daddy before?”

“About forty percent of them do, give, or take.” Brian shrugged.

“Christ.” John groaned. Other men had had their hands on his… on Brian. It was infuriating. He tucked fingers under the waistband of Brian’s red Spiderman briefs— _ Spiderman? Dear God in heaven. _ “Well, the things I’m about to do to you are going to be very unfatherly.” 

“Thank God, J…” Brian groaned, then his eyes narrowed. “What was your rank in the Army?” he asked casually.

John’s brow furrowed. “I was a lieutenant colonel…”

Brian snort-laughed. “Yeah… I’m not calling you colonel in bed, it’ll make me hungry.”

“What?” John had just pulled Brian’s underwear over his hips when he looked back up at his face. “Why would it make you hungry?”

“Colonel Sanders,” he said, with the tone like he thought John was just very uncool, which he figured he was. “KFC?”

“Kid…” John smiled fondly—and Christ, was he truly fond of Brian Randall. “You’re ridiculous, and…” He had Brian’s briefs down around his thighs and his cock was erect, peeking like a small bird, out of a red nest. “Beautiful… my God.”

Brian blushed, digging teeth into his bottom lip. He looked so very shy for a man who’d just been talking about calling men ‘daddy’ while he took their cocks. Though in fairness, John supplied the latter portion of the thought. Never again. Never fucking again. 

John took Brian’s cock into his mouth and swallowed around it. He was good at this, well-practiced, and would make it good for Brian. John licked down the underside of Brian’s length and then took Brian’s balls in his mouth.

“Oh, God!” Brian gripped John’s hair. “Why does that feel so good? Oh right.” He laughed, a bright and wonderful grin spreading across his face. “Because it’s finally you.”

All John could think was  _ yes, finally _ and then, he stopped thinking at all.

  
  



End file.
